As is generally known when sensors are used to measure the speed of motor vehicles, connection arrangements are often realized as plug-in connections. These connection arrangements have an encapsulated type of design, because, as a rule, the sensors are mounted on the chassis frame where the serious effects of wetness and dirt have to be expected. Accordingly, the connection arrangements have an undesirably large volume, which is an obstacle to an alternative method of mounting the sensors, such as on the wheel bearing.